Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication apparatuses and methods for one radio module to listen to paging signals without breaking the data transmission of the other radio module operating in the connected mode.
Description of the Related Art
The term “wireless” normally refers to an electrical or electronic operation, which is accomplished without the use of a “hard wired” connection. “Wireless communications” is the transfer of information over a distance without the use of electrical conductors or wires. The distances involved may be short (a few meters for television remote controls) or very long (thousands or even millions of kilometers for radio communications). The best-known example of wireless communications is the cellular telephone. Cellular telephones use radio waves to enable an operator to make phone calls to another party, from many locations worldwide. They can be used anywhere, as long as there is a cellular telephone site to house equipment that can transmit and receive signals, which are processed to transfer both voice and data to and from the cellular telephones.
There are various well-developed and well-defined cellular communications technologies. For example, the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) is a well-defined and commonly adopted communications system, which uses time division multiple access (TDMA) technology, which is a multiplex access scheme for digital radio, to send voice, data, and signaling data (such as a dialed telephone number) between mobile phones and cell sites. Furthermore, the GSM also uses frequency division multiple access (FDMA) technology. The CDMA2000 is a hybrid mobile communications 2.5G/3G (generation) technology standard that uses code division multiple access (CDMA) technology. The UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is a 3G mobile communications system, which provides an enhanced range of multimedia services over the 2G GSM system. Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) is a technology defined by the 802.11b engineering standard that can be used for home networks, mobile phones, and video games to provide a high-frequency wireless local area network. The Long Term Evolution (LTE) program is to bring new technology, new architecture, and new methods into the field of wireless communications, and to provide improved spectral efficiency, reduced latency, and better utilization of radio resources, thereby providing a faster user experience and richer applications and services with less associated cost.
With the advanced development of wireless communications technologies, it is now possible to provide multiple wireless communication services in compliance with different or the same Radio Access Technologies (RAT) by using multiple radio modules in one Mobile Station (MS) or User Equipment (UE). In order to provide optimal communication services for a multi-radio communications apparatus capable of supporting one radio module listening to a paging signal without breaking the data transmission of the other radio module, novel methods for simultaneous data transmission and standby between multiple communications systems are required.